


Two Sides

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Angst, Hints at Kink, Lack of Communication, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic at livejournal for 3-sentence fic day: Jason Todd/any, can't explain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sides

**Author's Note:**

> Set where Jason only met Bruce when they were both adults.

"I thought of you as my son," Bruce gritted out as he grabbed Jason's arm, stopping him from leaving, "And I-- I still do."

Jason could hear the crack in his voice, and he knew Bruce well enough to know that this was probably the hardest thing that Bruce has ever said, to admit that he was stupid enough to let anyone else into his dark, brittle heart; but it wasn't enough, it wasn't what Jason wanted or needed, because it was just proof that Bruce would _never_ see what he was to Jason, because the way Jason loved him, the way Jason _wanted_ him, wanted to be _owned_ by him, was anything but familial.

"Too bad it's not mutual," Jason spat out, breaking out of the grip of Bruce's hand; Bruce could keep him there by force, of course, but Jason knew he wouldn't.


End file.
